Surprising Circumstances
by Fated-Whisper
Summary: Just a little night at play, with ShizNat. Rated T.


**Surprising Circumstances**

Inside Natsuki's apartment, things were steaming up nicely. "Ah!" Came a Kyoto laden voice from within the living room. "Quiet, Shizuru!" Natsuki growled, hovering over the crimson eyed beauty, blushes on both faces. Natsuki had her arms on either side of Shizuru's head, and their bodies were pushed close together, sounds of panting filling the room. "Natsuki…" Shizuru groaned, causing the cobalt haired girl to blush deeper. "Nao…" Natsuki breathed, scrunching up her eyebrows.

"Nao, hurry up!" Natsuki spoke, trying to hold herself up on the multi-colored mat. Said redhead was off to the side, trying very hard not to laugh, holding a board with a spinner on it. "Alright, alright." Nao relented, spinning the arrow. "Fujino, left hand blue." Nao ordered, looking off into the kitchen where Mai was busy making their dinner. The orange haired girl had more or less kidnapped all of them, although when Shizuru heard Natsuki would be there she jumped at the chance to be whisked away to the apartment by Mikoto.

The door burst open, revealing Midori and, surprise, beer. Giving the Shizuru-Natsuki blob a drunken wave, Midori rushed into the kitchen to add some 'spice' to Mai's cooking. "I didn't know such positions were…possible…" A mousy Yukino whispered, sitting off to the side with Haruka. The busty blonde looked to her dear friend, then back to the couple on the mat. "I could do better ones!" She muttered, eyebrows knitted together as she cursed her eternal rival, Shizuru. "Ahn!" Moaned Shizuru, and down she went, Natsuki on top of her. "Ara, looks like we both lost." The crimson eyed angel smiled up at Natsuki who was glaring down at her with steely emerald eyes. "You did that on purpose!" Natsuki accused, attempting to disentangle herself from Shizuru. "Oh no." Shizuru weakly attempted to warn Natsuki before suddenly falling onto the blue haired girl. Growling, Natsuki looked up to the chestnut haired goddess, a raging blush across her face. "Ara, I slipped." Shizuru smiled gracefully. "Like hell, you were laying down." Natsuki muttered darkly as Shizuru stood elegantly before getting up herself. Nao snickered at the poor wolf, and tossed the spinner board onto the mat. "Dinner's ready!" Mai announced, coming out of the kitchen, arms full. "Mai's food is the best!" Mikoto cheered, and they all settled down to eat.

After everyone had eaten, and were slightly tipsy from Midori's contribution, Mai announced the time of karaoke had come. The rest of the night went on without much mishap, though Natsuki chased Chie around after she saw the incriminating evidence of the 'twister incident', and was determined to smash her phone. Luckily, or unluckily, Chie's phone was saved, as Shizuru distracted Natsuki with mayo, saying she thought it should be thrown away. As Natsuki ran to her kitchen to count her numerous mayo bottles, Shizuru slipped Chie some money for the pictures which would be delivered at a later date.

Soon after all but two left the apartment, Natsuki grinned happily. Oh, she had several reasons to be joyous. For one, she had been given a brand new Ducati, and she was simply ecstatic. Another reason was she had finally told Shizuru she loved her, and the look of supreme shock followed by glowing love filled her heart with warmth. Did I mention the new Ducati? Crimson eyes overflowed with love as emerald eyes held the same, and soon cobalt hair mingled with chestnut.

Lying in her very warm, comfortable bed, Natsuki looked up at the ceiling, smiling sleepily. She looked to her side, and saw her love, sleeping soundly with the blanket barely covering her naked shoulder. Covering Shizuru up, Natsuki kissed her temple and snuggled up to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. Yes, Natsuki was filled with happiness, and had one last thought before she was swept into dreamland. 'This has been the best birthday ever…'

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Twister, nor Mai Hime, just this idea snagged me, and I had to do it.

I don't understand the title either, just thought it up. And I know Natsuki's birthday is August 15th, but this was just stuck in my mind. Happy early birthday, Natsuki!

I wonder how many people I had fooled in the first paragraph? Please, review!


End file.
